


sdr2 males try your energy drink fics

by Plantfrogg



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantfrogg/pseuds/Plantfrogg
Summary: i have no good title for this okeach chapter is a different boy from goodbye despair trying your favorite energy drink. I try my best to make the reader gender neutral. also all of these relationships in these are platonic (this time)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Fuyuhiko x reader

**Author's Note:**

> kekeke fuyuhiko is growing on me and becoming a comfort character so this is kinda sweet

You walked into the store with Fuyuhiko. You were starting to get close as friend and decided to take a trip together. You immediately went to the fridge section to look at drinks. You used to be on a journey to find the best one a few days ago but stopped when one of them was just to perfect. You found the spot where it was and grabbed a few. Fuyuhiko glanced over, looking at the various bright and flashy cans that screamed unhealthy. "I don't understand how you can like something so unhealthy and sweet." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking around, perusing the rest of the store  
"it's not that bad" you smiled and held them in your arms. "i bet you would like it if you tried it" you put monocoins on the counter, still confused on how the store worked.

"Yeah no. i've had an energy drink before and it was gross" he waved his hand and looked over at you. 

"Oh come on this ones different," you grinned and pleaded while you put them all in a bag "it tastes like sour candy."  
Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and you walked out together.  
You sat outside together and you popped open a can and took a small sip before handing it over to fuyuhiko. He tried to put his hand up to protest but you pushed harder "come on just a sip" you pouted  
He sighed and grabbed the can, "only if you stop asking." He said before putting the can to his lips and tipping it up.  
As soon as it hit his tongue, his face scrunched. He recalled you mentioning sour candy but he never imagined it being that sour. He swallowed it and smacked his lips a few times before shaking his head "No. nono. god no. I can feel my fucking cheeks melting. How do you like that shit (y/n)?" he cursed as he handed it back to you. You laughed and took it back. You were glad to be close to someone in such a rough situation such as the killing game. You never thought you would be friends with him. You couldn't help but look over at him and smile. You appreciated having a friend, even if they didn't like your drink.


	2. 2. Gundham x reader

You sat on your bed in your cabin as you waited for Gundham to arrive. You had invited him to hang out earlier. You smiled as you heard a familiar knock at your door. 

Gundham had a special way of knocking, claiming that it was a way for gods to alert the other gods that they were at the door. You didn't believe it but you played along as to not make him upset. You sprung up and ran to the door, opening it and letting him walk in. He looked around for a minute, not surprised that it was almost identical to his. You had a small table in your room that usually had snacks and drinks strewn about. Gundham sat down on your bed, "So, (y/n), you've been quite the hermit lately. What could it be that you do in here." He said, looking around again at the bland looking room. You had cool curtains though. You were proud of them. 

"Well.. I mean..-" The table of stuff suddenly caught his eye and he got up and walked over. He picked up one of the bright tall cans and inspected it "what kind of mortal poison is this" he had a look of concern as he inspected the non existent nutritional facts.

"it's uh.. it's not poison," you chuckled "it's an energy drink, it's basically soda with caffeine. It's good for all nighters but I just really like the taste." You shrugged and grabbed one, popping it open and taking a sip. He looked over at you curiously and put the one he had in his hand down, "Might I try such an interesting beverage?" he asked, holding out his hand. You obliged and handed it to him. He took it and sipped on it and taking a second before making an odd face "How disturbing... but I can see how a mortal like you would appreciate something so sweet" He put it down on the table. You smiled amused at his reaction and sat down on your bed. He would definitely not be having it again but it wasn't repulsive to him. 

The rest of the day, you spent time with Gundham and his Dark Devas, barely being able to control the caffeine induced high you had, Gundham studying your odd behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, i'm still not used to writing as Gundham and I don't want him to be too ooc


End file.
